1. Field
The following description relates to an autonomous cleaner, and more particularly, an autonomous cleaner provided with a miniaturized size thereof and at the same time, capable of enhancing driving performance and cleaning performance.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, an autonomous cleaner is an apparatus, by inletting a foreign substance such as dust from a floor while independently driving at an area to be cleaned without manipulations of a user, configured to autonomously clean the area to be cleaned.
The autonomous cleaner as such is provided to detect information on the distance with respect to an obstacle such as furniture, office equipment, or a wall installed inside the area to be cleaned by use of various sensors, and to clean the area to be cleaned while driving without colliding with the obstacle by use of the detected information.
Cleaning of a given area to be cleaned by use of the autonomous cleaner refers to a process of repeatedly performing a cleaning work while driving according to a predetermined driving pattern.
The autonomous cleaner as such includes a body forming an exterior appearance, a driving unit provided at the body to drive the autonomous cleaner, a brush unit configured to perform a cleaning with respect to a floor surface, the driving unit, a control unit configured to control driving of the driving unit and the brush unit, and a dust collecting unit configured to store the inlet dust.
The autonomous cleaner is conventionally arranged such that the dust collecting unit is connected to the brush unit and an inlet motor is connected to a rear or front of the dust collecting unit. In the case as such, the sizes of a power unit and the inlet motor are increased to enhance driving performance and cleaning performance of the autonomous cleaner, and thus the size of the entire autonomous cleaner is increased.